Vida en Riesgo
by Nicolle-Sweetie
Summary: La llegada de una nueva alumna a Seishun Gakuen cambia drásticamente la vida de nuestros jugadores. ¿Será ella la encargada de salvar a Seigaku o acabará con él? Tezuka OC leve crossover con Tantei Gakuen Q


-/-/-

-

**Vida en Riesgo**

**-**

-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi y no míos. Si no, ya habría puesto un personaje en la serie que ande trayendo loquito a Fuji-Kun y Tezuka-buchou!!!!

**Sumario:** La llegada de una nueva alumna a Seishun Gakuen cambia drásticamente la vida de nuestros jugadores. ¿Será ella la encargada de salvar a Seigaku o acabará con él?

**Aclaraciones: **

**Parejas:**

** -**Kunimitsu, Tezuka --- Kawashe, Namie

- Fuji, Syusuke --- Kuric, Raissa

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

-/-/-

**Vida en Riesgo/Vida en Riesgo**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Suspiré.

Era mi último torneo antes de volver a Japón. 10 años de ausencia y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Pero mientras aquel instituto estuviera en pie, cumpliría la promesa hecha a mis padres: graduarme de Seishun Gakuen.

Mientras abordaba el vuelo 760 con destino Tokio, Japón, no pude evitar pensar en el futuro dudoso que me ofrecía este regreso.

-/-/-

**Japón**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Eran las 5 menos cuarto cuando arribé a Tokio, esperando encontrar el cielo despejado y mi moto Suzuki esperándome. La vi a unos metros custodiada por mi tío Kotaro. Luego de que me diera el recado de mi padrino, se fue. Yo tomé la vía más próxima a mi antigua casa. Cuando llegué, todo estaba igual. El cuarto de mis padres, mi cama de infanta cuando era pequeña…Todo estaba ahí…

-/-/-

**Templo**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-Parece que hay alguien en la casa…- dijo Nanako.

-Hace días que veo entrar y salir gente de limpieza…quizás la vendieron…-dijo Nanjirou Echizen – Una pena…

-¿Quiénes vivían ahí, papa?- pregunto Ryoma

-Anmie y Alexander fueron compañeros míos en la secundaria, los tres llevamos a Seigaku a las finales en nuestro tiempo… Luego de la secundaria, ellos anduvieron al igual que yo por el mundo… Supe que se unieron en Grecia y que tuvieron una niña…Terriblemente la avioneta en la que viajaban hace 10 años se precipitó en Alaska rumbo a un torneo…No se mas…

_-/-/-_

_**En otro lado de Tokio**_

_-/-/-_

Un chico daba vueltas en su cama…No podía dormir. Algo pasaba y no sabia si era bueno o malo…Solo el tiempo lo diría.

_-/-//-/-/-_

**Academia Seishun Gakuen, Al Día Siguiente**

**Salón 3, alumnos de 3º**

-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ohayo, alumnos de 3º. Hoy recibiremos a una nueva estudiante a nuestra clase.- dijo el profesor Yamamoto.- por favor, adelante.

-Ohayo, mi nombre es Kawashe, Namie, mucho gusto.

-Así como oyen, ella es Kawashe, Namie. Viene de intercambio… ¿de donde…?

-Todo el mundo, he viajado desde los 6 años pero soy japonesa.

-Excelente. Bueno, siéntate en aquel puesto, al lado de la ventana por favor…

-Claro.- dijo ella. Mientras avanzaba no pudo evitar arrancar ciertos suspiros del lado varonil mientras que de las damas solo una mirada agria. El hecho es que Namie no era una cualquiera: Pelinegra, algo sorprendente hoy en día, ojos grises, medía 1.80 y tenía una figura escultural.

- Bien. Abran sus libros en la página 180. Si no entiendes, Kawashe-chan, solo levanta tu mano, ¿ok?

-claro.- dice ella con una sonrisa sacando suspiros del lado varonil.

-Continuando, Hoy veremos Literatura. – Gruñidos de parte de todo el salón.- y mañana hay examen… Así que estudien.

La clase continuó sin interrupciones. Estaban explicando sobre los libros que tendrían que leer durante el semestre cuando sonó la campana. El profesor Yamamoto llamó a Niamey ya que se supone que un alumno de su mismo curso es su tutor por un tiempo.

- Señorita Kawashe… -Dijo el profesor Yamamoto.- Si me disculpa, ¿quien es su tutor?

- eh….- dijo ella buscando un papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Dice…Kunimitsu, Tezuka…

-Ah. Bien, recojan sus cosas y pueden irse, excepto el señor Kunimitsu y la Señorita Kawashe.

- Bien.- Dijo Tezuka levantándose. Era el compañero banco de Namie.

- Ahora cuanto tiempo tenemos…-pregunto ella a Tezuka mientras salían del salón.

- Tenemos 10 minutos para luego volver al salón.- respondió el.- ¿deseas que te muestre las instalaciones?- preguntó el.

- Claro.- respondió ella.- ¿a que hora son los clubes de tenis?

-¿Juegas?- pregunto el. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que en su espalda llevaba una bolsa con raquetas de tenis.- ¿eres buena?

- Bueno, no tanto. Aún me lesiono de vez en cuando. Mis padres eran tenistas así que algo aprendí.

- ¿eran?

-murieron cuando tenia 6 años.

- ah.- Tezuka no quiso seguir preguntando.- Bueno, son a las 4. Yo soy el buchou

- ¿En serio?, bueno, quizás te quite el lugar.- dijo ella bromeando y Tezuka al verla sonreír, se sonrojó.- Es broma. No pienso atarme a ningún club en mi primer día.

- ¿Participaste de algún club de tenis?- pregunto Tezuka.

- ¿Quieres ver?- pregunto ella- te mostrare fotos de mis otros equipos.

Mientras caminaban por las instalaciones, Namie le contaba a Tezuka de su tenis. Cuando llegaron a la sala, el profesor estaba cerrando, pero pidiendo perdón al decir que Namie estaba conociendo las instalaciones, los dejo pasar. No esta decir que todos miraron raro a ambos, sobretodo el mejor amigo de Tezuka, Syusuke Fuji-Kun. Cuando terminaron las clases y era hora del almuerzo, Tezuka llevo a Namie a que conociera a sus compañeros.

- Chicos, ella es Kawashe Namie-Chan.

- Un gusto

- El gusto es nuestro, Namie-Chan-dijo Fuji- ¿Te unirás al club de tenis?

- O sea, es tennis, ¿no? - Dijo ella y río, haciendo que todos los que estaban en la mesa se sonrojaran.- Tezuka-Kun me dijo que el es buchou. ¿Ustedes también juegan?

-Todos en la mesa. El más nuevo en nuestro grupo es Echizen.-dijo Fuji apuntando a un muchacho de 7º al final de la mesa. Llevaba gorra como siempre.- Los más fuertes físicamente son Momoshiro y Kawamura- dijo y los mencionados hicieron un gesto con la mano. Momo estaba a la derecha de Ryoma y Kawamura a la izquierda de Fuji.

- El del juego acrobático para dobles es Eiji-Kun y su compañero Oishi-Kun, quien es el sub. Capitán- dijo un chico al lado de Eiji- por cierto, soy Inui. Y el de la pañoleta es Kaoru.- justo en ese momento, comenzó a sonar una melodía: era Paramore con Decode. Era el celular de Namie.

-Gomen. Kotaro-Kun- dijo ella contestando- si, claro. Dime. ¡Excelente!.- dijo Namie mientras sacaba el computador. Todos se quedaron fijos viendo la pantalla. Era una foto de un equipo de tenis. Y en el centro, con la copa, estaba Namie, quien portaba la chaqueta del capitán.-Si gracias a ti, Kotaro-Kun.- Y colgó, mientras cerraba la página de Internet.

- ¿desde cuando juegas al tenis, Namie-chan?-pregunto Inui

-Padre y madre me enseñaron desde los 3. Luego de su muerte, cuando tenía 6, me mudé a Inglaterra. Pronto me mudé a Francia y Rusia, pero nunca vine a Japón hasta ayer.-dijo ella.- Ya basta de hablar de mi, cuéntenme del club. ¿A quienes tengo que vencer para ser fijo?- pregunto ella directamente.

- Hoy empieza el ranking interno de la escuela. Con ello, evaluamos a los jugadores-dijo Oishi.- Se hace una tabla y todos luchan contra todos.

-Si un no fijo derrota a uno este podría ser fijo-dijo Fuji.- Pero es difícil. Con la llegada de Ryoma, Inui fue sacado pero ha vuelto gracias a que juega dobles con Kaidoh. Depende de quien juegue en los partidos es quien queda fuera.

- A, vale. ¿Entonces puedo participar del ranking?- Pregunto ella a Tezuka.

- Debo hablarlo con la entrenadora pero no creo que se oponga – respondió él.

- Bien. Entonces…- iba a empezar a decir algo cuando suena nuevamente el teléfono. Enojada, contesta: "Moshi Moshi". Sin embargo, todos ven que cambia de idioma a Ingles: _**Henry, Darling!! **__**You **__**beat**__** Raissa? Great! **__**Yeah**__**, **__**im **__**here**__**. **__**Well**__**, **__**you**__** know. **__**Ok**__**. Be **__**care **__**your**__**self**__**. **__**Yeah **__**you **__**too**__**. I **__**love **__**you**__**. **__**Always**__**. **__**Bye**__**. **_Finalizo la conversación

_**-**_"Bueno, como queda poco para el fin del almuerzo… ¿Quieres hacer un Tour por la escuela?" preguntó Tezuka omitiendo la conversación que escucharon anteriormente.

-"Estaría bien. Me gustaría conocer las canchas de tenis…"

-A propósito…la clase que sigue es la de los clubes… Podríamos bajar enseguida y ver como juegas tenis…" dijo Fuji bastante interesado.

-"Esta bien. Necesito hacer ejercicio…no corrí los 5 Km. en la mañana…"

-"Bajemos entonces" dijo Oishi y todos en la mesa se pararon.

Mientras bajaban notaron que el bolso de las raquetas de Namie podría contener fácilmente unas 5 raquetas pero se lo callaron… la mayoría de los jugadores que usaban tantas raquetas eran los profesionales. Como tenían que cambiarse (aclaro: estaban en uniforme. Los titulares usaban el buzo de seigaku mientras que Namie un buzo deportivo normal) dejaron a Namie en los camerinos femeninos mientras los demás iban al de varones. En él, Inui se puso a buscar frenéticamente en uno de sus cuadernos.

-"¿Qué haces, Inui?" preguntó Kaidoh. Todos estaban expectantes.

-"He escuchado el apellido de ella antes… ¡aquí esta!

¨Kawashe, Namie Alexiel, hija de Kawashe, Alexandre y Anmie, campeona juvenil femenina nº 3 del mundo. Nacida el 31 de Octubre, tipo de sangre RH+ y fanática de la lectura. Sus padres murieron en un accidente rumbo al torneo Mundial en Rusia cuando tenía seis años. Ha vivido en todo el mundo y ostenta el record de 36 victorias y ninguna derrota. Ha ganado el US Open y ha jugado dobles y sencillos en Wimbledon. Ganó el torneo juvenil Ingles para mayores de 18 años cuando tenía 12. Es una de las mujeres mas adineradas dentro de Japón, gracias a que posee parte de las acciones de la familia de su padre".

-"¿Tenías sus datos?" preguntó Oishi anonadado.

-"Estos datos son de hace 5 meses. Tendré que actualizarme…" aclaró Inui inmediatamente, Tomando un lápiz y comenzó a escribir la descripción física de Namie.

-"Wow" fue todo lo que dijo Kikumaru.

-"Debemos salir." Fue todo lo que dijo Ryoma mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Segundos después, Tezuka también salía. Los demás se encogieron de hombros y terminaron de cambiarse.

Cuando salieron, vieron a Ryoma y Tezuka detenidos al interior de la cancha. Cuando se acercaron, vieron lo que los había paralizado. Era Namie con su raqueta en la mano y haciendo la famosa técnica ilusoria La caída del ángel.

El movimiento desde el principio era increíble. La muñeca la movía en círculos antes de darle a la pelota, que giraba rápidamente hacia el cielo y caía en forma de rayo, solo dejando una brisa al pasar que te dejaba congelado en el lugar.

Todos observaban plasmados como la hacia una y otra vez, sin notar la presencia de los fijos ni de Ryusaki sensei que conocía esa técnica perfectamente: la caída del ángel había sido inventada por los padres de Namie cuando jugaban dobles. Sin embargo, la de Niamie tenía una pequeña variación: el movimiento de la muñeca, que cumplía con la función de otorgarle más fuerza a la pelota, hacia que la caída fuese más espectacular. Además, la caída del ángel que habían inventado sus padres actuaba por separado. Ella las había unido formando esa técnica mucho mas avanzada.

-"Bien hecho, Namie-Chan"- dijo Ryusaki sensei cuando salió de su estupor.

-"Gracias. Sin embargo, aún está lenta. Generalmente alcanza los 255 Km. /hr."

-"Veo que heredaste el talento de tus padres. ¿Has logrado unir también el ataque doble?" preguntó Ryusaki sensei.

-"Si. Cuando tenía 12. La caída del ángel la uní cuando tenía 10."

-"Sugoi. Oh, gomen, no me he presentado. Soy Ryusaki sensei, la entrenadora de este club"

-"La he visto en fotos." Dijo ella. Los demás quedaron extrañados "Una de las ultimas fotos que tengo de mis padres con Seigaku esos años, y usted aparece. Me alegro de conocerla, Ryusaki-sensei."

-"Y yo a ti, Namie-Chan. Es un honor tenerte en nuestro club. Y dime, ¿quieres participar en el ranking del club?"

-"Solo si usted lo autoriza."

-"Claro que si. Ven conmigo por favor. Necesito que rellenes unos formularios"

-"ok"

Mientras Namie y Ryusaki sensei se iban, Tezuka al ver como los demás se quedaban detenidos, mandó a todo el club a dar 20 vueltas. Sin embargo, el también corrió ya que tenía que despejar su mente. La llegada de Namie cambiaría muchas cosas.

Cuando volvieron, Namie y Ryusaki sensei, esta anunció que desde hoy Namie se unía al club de tenis y que también participaría del ranking interno. Además, iba a escoger al capitán y sub. capitán de entre los mejores jugadores del club, sin distinción de sexo. Al escucharlo todos los miembros del club miraron a los fijos, especialmente a Tezuka y Fuji. El cronograma de partidos es el siguiente:

Ryoma Echizen vs Momoshiro Takeshi

Eiji Kikumaru vs Tezuka Kunimitsu

Takeshi Kawamura vs Inui Sadaharu

Syusuke Fuji vs. Syuichiroh Oishi

Namie Kawashe vs Kaoru Kaidoh

El primer partido será el de Ryoma con Momoshiro. Suerte a ambos.

Mientras Ryoma y Momoshiro se preparaban para jugar, Namie daba vueltas a la cancha. Iba escuchando música así que el ritmo variaba dependiendo de la canción.

El juego de Ryoma y Momo fue interesante. Ambos dieron lo mejor de si mismos pero como Ryoma estaba mejorando su juego, venció a Momoshiro por 6 a 4. El juego de Tezuka con Eiji fue corto. Pese a que Eiji empleó todo su poder, no pudo vencer a Tezuka, venciendo este ultimo por 6 a 1. Sin embargo, fue el tercer partido que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Kawamura e Inui lucharon tanto por ganar que ambos quedaron lesionados: Inui se lesionó el tobillo y Kawamura la muñeca. Ryusaki sensei decidió entonces hacer nulo ese partido.

Siguiendo el siguiente juego, Fuji venció a Oishi por 7 a 5, haciendo de este el partido más emocionante hasta el momento. Sin embargo, el partido más esperado estaba a punto de empezar.

Todos observaron como Namie corría sin detenerse desde el primer partido, hasta que Tezuka y Fuji se le acercaron y le dijeron que era el turno de ella. Ella solo dijo "por fin" y se detuvo. No tenía ni una gota de sudor.

Caminó hasta donde estaba su bolso deportivo y comenzó a buscar una raqueta. Sacó unas seis raquetas y las probó cada una. Cada vez que tomaba una murmuraba "le falta tensión", "demasiado tensa", "cuerdas muy gastadas", hasta que dio con la quinta raqueta que fue la que escogió.

Ella volvió a guardar sus raquetas en el bolso que dejó en una de las bancas y se dirigió a la cancha donde Kaoru esperaba. Mientras Ryusaki sensei se ubicaba en la banca de réferi, Namie movía la raqueta de lado a lado para estirar el brazo.

-Partido de Un set. Kaidoh al servicio- dijo Ryusaki sensei.

_Y eso era solo el comienzo..._

_

* * *

Readyyyyy_


End file.
